


Fear (Sevenling)

by Vampirine



Series: Assorted Poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, sevenling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: A sevenling poem, part of a series of poems.





	Fear (Sevenling)

_The fear of being the only one at the table eating,_

_Being the last healthy one,_

_Knowing how you will one day fall prey to the same disease._

_The after-effects of therapy on an unwilling subject,_

_Creating a new reality that one does not want to be a part of,_

_Jars of vitamins, never bettering your health._

_I am constantly winning a losing battle._

**Author's Note:**

> The Sevenling is a poem of seven lines, with lines one to three creating a stanza containing three elements of connection or contrast, and lines four to six containing three separate elements which may or may not connect to the previous stanza. The seventh line stands apart and should act as a narrative summary, punchline, or unusual juxtaposition. The Sevenling is meant to convey an offbeat, disturbing or mysterious tone, and usually gives the reader a feeling that only part of the story is being told.


End file.
